


How many curses are there going around?

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: DeNiall [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Courting Ideas, Dev is the smart one, Dev/Niall in love, Dorks in Love, Dramatic Niall, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Dev/Niall, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Grinding, Holding Hands, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Dev, Oblivious Niall, POV Dev, POV Niall, Prompt Fic, Really bad because Niall isn't as smart as he thinks he is, Snogging, The tale of a cursed cock, Watford Eighth Year, deNiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Niall and Dev.Set Watford 8th year. Niall has feelings for Dev, but is not sure how to make the first move.Then he decides to take a page out of Simon’s seduction technique.COC 2020 Day 26, DEC 20: Break.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: DeNiall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	How many curses are there going around?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunlightshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlightshadow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191450) by [Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire). 



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly fic inspired by my drabble **[Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191450)**. 💙  
>   
>  **Liebe Sunny** , this is for you. 💙💙💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# NIALL

Baz and Snow are absolute nightmares, put on this earth to disrupt my peace and quiet.

They were at each other’s throats for years, torturing _me_ with all the schemes and other utmost moronic flirting attempts.

They did end up together through the most idiotic idea I’ve ever heard…

The bloody tale of a _cursed cock_. What the actual fuck for snakes’ sake? What kind of an imbecile would use that?

Simon Snow, that’s who. And it bloody well worked too. 

He and Baz have been dating ever since. I've heard there's talk about a magickal proposal. 

I sure hope it’s Basil doing the proposal so the school won't blow up with all of us in it, if Snow — the atom bomb — attempts something _too_ _grandiose_. 

He's the _go big or go home_ type of bloke. 

Alright, I may be a tad envious of their blooming relationship.

Those two got together through their ridiculous behaviour. 

I wasn’t planning on using the cursed cock excuse myself of course. I am not an actual fool, like my best friend and Snow.

However, courting Dev turned out to be more difficult than I anticipated. All the hints I’ve been leaving about me not wanting to date around and fancying _him_ have gone unnoticed… 

Dev is utterly oblivious and quite frankly I am desperate. 

Therefore this last week I’ve started thinking about Snow using this technique on Basil and how it worked. Why not me? What do I have to lose really?

 _Alright, you can do it, Niall_ , I try to pep myself while glancing at Dev.

I take a deep breath.

“Dev,” I say and hope I can hold a straight face, “I need you to check my cock for a curse. Will you do it?”

He looks at me like I’ve grown a second head and I’m thinking maybe it wasn’t a good choice to do this after all. (I’m the fool, anything Baz and Snow do is a bad _bad_ idea.)

“I think it’s better if the school nurse checks it, mate,” Dev answers and my heart drops. “I am not a medical professional.”

If that was it, I would have believed that Dev truly is that thick and doesn’t realize I’m trying to ask him out in this poor substitute for courting. Except, he flushes scarlet and averts his eyes.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Dev is not interested and is trying to let me down easy.

“Yeah sure, good idea, _mate_ ,” I respond, trying to sound nonchalant and possibly not succeeding at all. 

(Crowley, I am the disaster, not Basil and Snow.)

“Great,” he mumbles, his gaze is glued to the opposite wall, avoiding me at all cost.

“I’ll do it right now,” I say as I walk to the door.

“See you later then,” is all he tells me and I nod.

Then I get the hell out of our room as quickly as I can. 

Crowley, the last thing I want is for Dev to see me heartbroken.

Of course he wasn’t interested. Why would I have imagined he was? He’s _never_ indicated anything, not even once.

My vivid imagination took over. That's all. 

It’s not the same as with Baz and Snow. My best friend is in love with Snow. Any move the bloke has made on Basil would have worked out splendidly. 

# DEV

It’s just my bad luck that Niall gets an _actual_ curse on his cock when Snow used it as an excuse to get together with Baz. Or maybe it really happened. (One can never know with those two idiots.)

How many curses are there going around anyway? And on cocks no less.

Regardless, the nurse will help. Because I had to say _no_ to looking at Niall’s cock. If I didn’t, if I _checked_ , he would know just how much I fancy him. More than just fancy. I’ve been in love with him for years. 

But he’s not interested. 

I know Niall dates and yet he’s never asked me out, not even _once_. 

Frankly, I can hardly hold it all in — all my feelings to him. He must suspect already that I fancy him. (I haven’t been hiding it well to say the least.)

# NIALL

As I return to our room, I attempt to pretend as if Dev hasn’t broken my heart.

I suppose he doesn’t know he did it. But still.

“I don’t know anything about curses,” he blurts out, looking sheepish. “And I thought you’d figure it all out.”

# DEV

“Figure what out?” Niall asks me and I really don’t get how he can be this _thick_. He’s so smart.

“That I fancy you as much as I do, more than you already know,” I finally utter the words and am both relieved and disappointed that the floor hasn’t swallowed me whole yet. Or that I haven’t kicked the bucket from embarrassment.

“You what?” Niall’s eyes lock with mine, and widen in shock. “What do you mean _more than I already know_?”

“Are you being an arse on purpose or did you really not realise it?” I ask because he looks genuinely confused but it makes no bloody sense. ” _I_ fancy _you_.”

He swallows and I watch a blush colouring his cheeks. 

“You do? I… Well… So do I... I mean fancy you, not myself that is. I mean…. ” 

I want to say something to make this situation better but he won't _stop_ speaking. 

” _Dev_ , I've been waiting for the right moment, trying to find the best way of courting you,” Niall says, rubbing his thumb with his fingers furiously, (he does that when he’s nervous.). “Baz and Snow— “

“ _For Crowley’s sake, Niall_ ,” I interrupt because this is utterly ridiculous. “Please do not tell me that you’ve been taking examples from those two morons?”

Suddenly the cursed cock makes so much _more_ and also much _less_ sense. 

“They did end up together,” he argues and I roll my eyes, reaching for his hand, both because I want to hold it and because I want him to stop worrying his thumb. 

When Niall takes my hand, I bring his to my lips and place a kiss on his palm and then his wrist; moving up, trailing kisses along all the exposed skin.

He shivers and moans softly. My head spins from excitement and joy.

“You’re smarter than them,” I murmur against his skin.

“Maybe I’m not as smart as you think I am,” he lets out through a shuddered breath.

“I have feelings for you,” I confess, although I am assuming he gets it already.

“That’s very fortunate then,” he smiles, “ because I have feelings for you too.”

I feel his pulse on his wrist, it skyrockets and I listen to these pretty broken noises he’s making just from this — me kissing his skin.

That goes straight to my cock.

“Crowley, I want you so much,” I whisper without thinking.

Niall puts his hand on the nape on my neck and I look up from his arm, worried.

All he does though is smile at me and so I place another kiss and move in closer to meet his lips with mine. 

I am not as surprised as I would have been an hour ago, when Niall pushes me against the door and devours my mouth with his, but my heart still pounds like crazy.

We’re pressed flush and he’s grinding against my hard cock with his own. 

Merry Morgana, I never knew how good it would feel to be with _Niall_ , the boy I love. (I had my suspicions and fantasies, but they don’t do reality any justice.)

We’re the same height, so his cock is lined perfectly with mine. 

I take hold of his hips and pull Niall even closer.

“Aleister Crowley,” he groans into my mouth, when the friction is getting too good to handle, (while fully clothed, that is).

“Care to continue somewhere more comfortable?” I try speaking through my own uneven breathing.

“ _Oh Dev_ ,” is all I get out of Niall as he starts leading me towards the bed without taking his lips off of me.

I’m getting lucky tonight, in more than _one_ way.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
